


The Dog Days Are Over

by Justme_iguess



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling, Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Yall know im a sucker for sad to happy cuddling, juno so has a thing for nureyevs teeth, look at these dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_iguess/pseuds/Justme_iguess
Summary: Peter is there for Juno when things get bad





	The Dog Days Are Over

Juno pulls the blankets over his face and tries to hide from everything that night. He tries to hide everything he's ever done wrong in his life. All the people that's he's killed, the mistakes he's made that he just can't take back. Walking out on Nureyev a year and a half ago. He knows how badly it hurt him. He knows that Peter confessed to him from his heart, stayed in a dark tomb with him, was tortured for him, and Juno just threw it all away. It wasn't right. Not by a long shot, but it happened, and thinking about what he did to Nureyev twists his sternum.

 

He thinks about how its all his fault that his brother is dead. He could have done something. He could have _done something._ But he was small and stupid, and on the edge of just not enough for  everyone. He wasn't good enough, and he still isn't, never going to be-

 

He feels arms wrapped around him. "Juno." there's a sleepy mumble in his ear. He cuddles close to him, nuzzling into his neck. "Are you alright, love?"

 

" 'M fine, Nureyev." he can't understand why Peter is even with him. He broke his heart. Shattered it. He killed him, and left him in that empty hotel room all by himself.

 

There's a hot sigh on his neck. Juno shivers. "Don't lie. Is it just a bad day?" he holds him even closer, that intoxicating smell is just washing over him. There are kisses in his hair that he doesn't deserve. Soft and lingering. "Something's wrong, I'd love for you to tell me, but you don't have to if you aren't a comfortable. Even so, I know its a problem, and I'd rather have you suffer with me if you must."

 

Juno sighs as he kisses just behind his ear. He can feel the air of Nureyev's speech. "Peter," he breathes, because he's something else, isn't he? He takes all of Juno's self hatred and he doesn't seem to mind. As if all his mistakes are just a tiny part of him. "Just woke up, and had a lot on my mind. I think its just gonna be one of those days."

 

Peter sighs. "I know." he kisses. His forehead, and shifts till he's between Juno's legs and on top of him. "I'm right here for you, dear." he presses his lips to his forehead again. Then his cheeks, his chin, his nose, and then finally his lips.

 

"Peter Nureyev." he says as a smile crawls onto his lips, and Nureyev chases his demons away.

 

He kisses his neck, hinting at just a bit of teeth. His hands are low, moving against his skin, and taking him out of his mind. There are kisses down his chest to his nipple. Its all so warm and so nice. The shorter man pushes Nureyev back a little bit by his shoulder. He looks him in his bright eyes. "God, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if u liked this! Im gonna have to make some fan art based around this lol.


End file.
